Too young for LOVE?
by Kami-k Chan
Summary: Li must go back home to China but when Li tells Sakura he loves her she doesn't know what to say. Now all of the wishes Sakura and her friends make come true, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: I...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura, it is owned by clamp.  
  
"No Li!!! No!!!" Sakura cried out to Li, her brown haired brown-eyed boyfriend. Li and Sakura had been dating seen they were 13, now they were 16 and in grade 11 at Mitsu high School.  
  
"Sakura, I'm afraid that my mother wants me to go home to china to finish me schooling "Li repeated for a second time as he held Sakura's soft hands.  
  
"No Li!" Sakura yelled as she started to cry. "Sakura." Li started to say "I... I..." "You what Li?" "Sakura!! I love you!"  
  
There was a dead silence for a couple of minutes as the young couple starred into each others eyes. Li finally broke the silence. "Sakura? Did you hear what I said?" "Yes Li... I just think we're old enough to know what love is... we're only 16." "Only 16?? You mean I wasted my time with you when girls were lining up to date me?" Li got up and started to walk away. "Li wait!!" "What?" "Well. I need time to think."  
  
"Fine my plane leaves at 11 tomorrow, Saturday July 14. If you love me you'll be there before my plane leaves." Li started to walk away again. "If you aren't there I'll know you don't love me." "Li! Don't leave me." Sakura grabbed his arm but he hit her and she let go. Sakura fell on her knees and started to cry, she felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart with a million knives. Meanwhile, Li just kept walking. 


	2. Chapter 2: The conversation

Chapter 2:  
  
It was nine o' clock when Sakura got home, she went straight to her room to finish her art homework. Which has a drawing of a fantasy creature Sakura decided to draw Kero. "What's wrong kiddo?" Kero asked when Sakura was drawing his picture. He knew something was wrong but he also noticed the tears in her eyes. "Li's going back to China," Sakura told Kero as she stopped drawing "he told me he loved me." "What's wrong with him telling you he loves you?" "He got mad at me when I told him I thought we were too young to know what love is." "Oh." "I have to meet him at the airport tomorrow, if I do he's going to ask his mother if he can stay here in Japan." "Oh. so are you going?!" "Yes"  
  
Sakura continued to draw for about fifteen minutes. "Are you done? Geez!" Kero complained to Sakura "Yes, I'm done now." Sakura told Kero "I'm going to bed." Before Sakura went to bed she set her alarm, closed her door and put a notice on the back of it. Sakura had made up her mind; she was going to the airport! 


	3. Chapter 3: The airport

Chapter 3: The airport  
  
"Oh no!!" Sakura yelled as she looked at her alarm clock in the morning. It was ten o' clock! "Kero!" "Huh??" Kero said confused "Kero you turned of my alarm!" "Geez sorry!"  
  
Sakura quickly got dress and got on her roller blades. Sakura had to hurry, it was 10:15 and the airport was 45 minutes away when she roller bladed.  
  
On the way to the airport Sakura got a message from Li on her cell phone. "Hey Sakura, it's me Li, I just wanted to say bye if you don't show up today. I meant what I said, I love you and I just wish I didn't have to go to China." Li sounded upset on the phone. Sakura looked around outside only a girl with black hair and red streaks in half buns was outside, it was weird, and she winked at Sakura and smiled. "That's it! I can call Li!" Sakura dialled Li's number but there was no service.  
  
Sakura finally got to the airport "Li!! Where are you??" Sakura yelled as she looked around the airport. "Excuse me can I help you??" Asked one of the workers there. "Yes did the flight to China leave yet?" "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry it left already." "Oh." Sakura was too late, now Li would never know how she felt. "I wish I could wake up tomorrow and this never happened" Tears rolled down her face as she looked around the room. There was the same girl Sakura saw outside, the one with her black hair and red streaks in half buns. She smiled and winked at Sakura again. 


End file.
